The Hospital of Broken Hearts
by Dreamer2158
Summary: Summary: Lucas has HCM but only Haley knows. What will happen when he collapses in front of his loved ones? What will happen when the truth of his condition is revealed? Full summary inside! Part 2 of 2! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I wrote this story and it's a two-parter. I don't think that the show dealt with Lucas' HCM as best as they could and I couldn't help writing a little fic on it. **

**This is set after episode 3.08 and before episode 3.09. It deals with everybody's reactions and is also an AU version of the reunions between Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley in 3.09. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill however this fic and the ideas belong to me. **

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Lucas has HCM but only Haley knows. What will happen when he collapses in front of his loved ones? What will happen when the truth of his condition is revealed? Will Brooke and Lucas finally get together? Will Haley and Nathan reunite? Will Peyton obtain her one true love? Anything is possible in the Hospital of Broken Hearts . _

* * *

**The Hospital of Broken Hearts**

"Get those unworthy butts of yours moving! Damn it Lucas, faster!" Whitey ordered from the sideline watching his basketball team run suicides.

"Come on Lucas, pick it up, I can't carry you on my back forever," Nathan spat bitterly as he passed a struggling Lucas.

Lucas exerted a little more pressure on his heart and tried to catch up with the rest of his team who were a good few suicides ahead of him. Lucas had stopped taking his medication after the Raven's first game of the season which they had lost. He was feeling the burn to catch up and be at the top of his game-after all it was his senior year. The medication wasn't helping him or the team so it had to go. Pushing a little harder Lucas bent down and touched the line before turning back, nowhere near finished.

Haley watched from the bleachers taking a moment's break from cheering. Lucas really didn't seem to be in good shape. Well atleast he was taking his medication, this much he had promised her. But he did not seem to be doing well right now. Haley knew her best friend and could tell that he was completely drained of any energy he may have previously possessed. _Just take it easy Lucas, please be okay, _Haley silently prayed.

"Come on Tutorgirl, let's go," Brooke shouted to Haley as the other cheerleaders assembled before her.

Groaning Haley dragged herself up heavily. Why had she ever agreed to do this in the first place? Nathan ran past her…oh yeah, now she remembered.

Nathan repeatedly ran past Haley focusing simply on basketball instead of having to think about his current situation with his wife. It was just so much easier not to think about it. It was pretty much all written out in black and white: she'd kissed Chris Keller and betrayed him and then she'd left their marriage to go to tour, she returned and he left to go to High Flyers and he'd called it quits. But what about all those emotions and unregistered feelings pent up inside of him? They were not so simple so Nathan chose not to acknowledge them and ignored them, willing them to go away.

Brooke turned for a moment to see Lucas running up and down the court. Why had she ever done it? Why had she even looked at Chris when all she'd ever wanted was right in front of her in the form of Lucas? Lucas turned his head as if sensing her gaze and his eyes locked with hers. His eyes immediately drained all emotion and left Brooke to look into his uncaring and cold eyes. Dejectedly she turned away and plastered a fake smile onto her face, whilst her heart objected, yearning for Lucas.

Lucas ran a little faster just trying to push himself that little bit harder. If he could push himself a little more then he would make it, he knew he would. Lucas blinked his eyes open but all he saw was a black screen. Slowing to a halt Lucas furiously opened and closed his eyes as he became aware of the heavy beating of his heart. Lucas clutched a hand to his chest as the other went to hold his hip allowing him to bend over slightly. He felt as if a scolding iron had burned his chest as the pain erupting from it had him screwing his eyes shut. Breathing heavily Lucas felt his knees buckle beneath his weight as he crashed to the floor.

"Lucas!" Haley screamed running over to him and causing everybody to stop their current activities and shift their attention to the collapsed man before them.

Reaching Lucas Haley bent down and brought Lucas' head to rest in her lap.

"Lucas, what happened?" Haley asked as Peyton, Nathan, Brooke and Whitey rushed over and crowded around them. "Somebody call 911!"

"It hurts Hales, make it stop," Lucas pleaded clutching his chest tighter from behind closed eyes of agony.

"Lucas, listen to me and answer me truthfully, ok? Lucas, have you taken your medication?" Haley asked uncaring of their surrounding party, her main concern lying on her best friend.

Opening his eyes Lucas looked Haley straight in the eyes before whispering a soft, "No."

"Damn it Lucas, you-! Hey, can somebody get me my cheer bag?" Haley screamed before turning back to Lucas. "When was the last time you took your medication?"

"Before the first game of the season," Lucas said remorsefully, now seeing the wrong in his actions.

A guy from the basketball team passed Haley her bag and quickly unzipping it, Haley pulled out the orange cylindrical container and a bottle of water.

"Ok, Lucas, Haley, what the hell is going on?" Brooke asked on the brink of tears. The man she loved was collapsed on the floor and was talking to his best friend about medication, as if he had some sort of disease or could die.

"Get her away from me," Lucas gritted out from where he lay.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I know-"

"Get her away from me!"

Lucas immediately regretted his outburst when a searing pain ran through his chest. Clutching his hand to his chest tighter Lucas began to take deep breaths, hoping to relieve the pain.

"Get away Brooke, now!" Haley said taking one of Lucas' hands and holding on tight all the while whispering, "Deep breaths Lucas, deep breaths."

"But-" Brooke protested.

"Damn it Brooke, you're not helping anybody now just go!" Haley shouted helplessly.

Peyton pulled a reluctant Brooke further away from the scene and wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Why didn't he want to see her? Brooke felt the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as Lucas once again winced in pain. She loved him and he hated her. And now he was hurt and there was nothing she could do.

Haley gently lifted Lucas' head and fed him a pill before assisting him in washing it down with some water.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked worriedly.

He'd kept quiet all this time but now Lucas had taken his medication, and right now Nathan wanted answers. Nathan may have severed all ties with Lucas but that didn't mean he still deep down didn't consider him a brother. The truth was that deep down he considered him a brother and a best friend. But now that very brother and best friend was lying on the floor in the arms of his wife and true love. He needed those answers.

"Do you want to tell them now or should I?" Haley asked Lucas cynically.

"I _am _the master of my fate, I _am _the captain of my soul," Lucas whispered.

"Damn it Lucas! William Henley wasn't dying like you are! You guys wanna know what the hell is wrong with Lucas?" Haley screamed only to have Lucas whimper. "I'm sorry Lucas. Lucas has HCM."

"What?" Nathan burst. "But you tested negative."

"No he didn't. Lucas has HCM," Haley assured.

Brooke felt as if she'd had the wind knocked from within her. Whimpering she tried to break free of Peyton to reach out to the man she loved. The man she loved who was on the floor right now. The man she loved with all her heart that had a severed heart himself. The man she loved who had HCM. And she couldn't even step near him through her own fault. She'd isolated herself from him and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Nathan felt as if a rug had been pulled from under his feet. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. Haley loved him-right. He still considered Lucas a brother-right. Lucas had HCM-wrong, no right. What was the truth? How could Lucas have not told him? How could Haley have not told him? Did he not have a right to know that his brother's heart was impaired?

The paramedics burst into the gym and bent before Lucas and Haley, pushing everybody further back.

"His name's Lucas Scott and he has HCM. He's having trouble breathing and hasn't taken his medication in a few days," Haley said.

"Ok, Lucas can you tell me what day it is today?" the paramedic asked.

Lucas's eyes opened and closed slowly as his breaths came shortly accompanied by sharp pains. He could hear somebody calling to him…asking him questions. But he couldn't tune into them. The words were slurred together to his ears. Lucas saw a bright white light calling to him. The light was becoming brighter and brighter. He had a choice to make. Lucas strained to hear the questions, to hear the words, but it was too much. So closing his eyes Lucas gave into the light and everything went from bright white to black.

* * *

**Part two will be up soon! Let me know what you thought. **

**Lax**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that you all agreed with me on how the show didn't handle the HCM well. Now as well as handling the HCM this fic was all about the couples getting back together too. So be prepared for the reunions! And I made this extra long because it was the last part.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and to the readers for giving this fic a chance!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lax**

* * *

_Summary: Lucas has HCM but only Haley knows. What will happen when he collapses in front of his loved ones? What will happen when the truth of his condition is revealed? Will Brooke and Lucas finally get together? Will Haley and Nathan reunite? Will Peyton obtain her one true love? Anything is possible in the Hospital of Broken Hearts. _

* * *

**The Hospital of Broken Hearts**

"Lucas," Karen sprung up as soon as she saw Lucas' soft eyes twinkling up at her.

"Mum," Lucas whispered hoarsely, his throat too dry for speech.

"Don't speak, just drink," Haley lifted a glass of water to Lucas' mouth and held his head, allowing him to drink greedily.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said remorsefully to his mum.

"Don't worry about it kiddo. Just begin to worry about it when you get home," Karen kissed Lucas' forehead softly.

"You ass," Haley lunged herself into Lucas' arms, holding on tight, afraid that if she let go then he'd disappear.

Lucas simply held her and stroked her hair, knowing his best friend needed this. But Lucas didn't feel content and knew that there was something missing, something that would make him whole, something that had brought him back.

"I'll leave you two alone," Karen smiled as she departed the room. She walked outside to questioning glances. Simply shaking her head she walked away.

Broke frantically looked around herself for answers on what she'd just saw. She'd just shook her head. What did that mean? Oh no, he wasn't gonna make it was he? This couldn't be happening! She loved him! He had to pull through. If not for her then for his distraught brother and worried best friend. Oh god please let him pull through.

"Haley, I-" Haley looked up at Lucas and saw in his eyes what he couldn't put into words.

"I'll send her in," Haley kissed Lucas' forehead and backed away. Giving him an encouraging smile she left Lucas with his thoughts.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? She'd cheated on him. She'd freaking slept with Chris Keller! She made them non-exclusive and threw multiple boys in his face like a twisted joke! She hadn't chose him for the fantasy boy draft (after taking his idea) and let him go to Rachel. She'd chosen Chris Keller. She'd slept with Chris Keller!

Lucas' thoughts were a never ending and ongoing cycle which he just wanted to be rid of. He wanted to, no he needed to escape his thoughts which were leading him on a downhill journey where he'd eventually crash rock bottom. He just wanted to escape it all and there was only one way that he could do that.

* * *

"Haley," Peyton said causing Brooke and Nathan to jump up.

Haley looked to the face of Peyton, her once best girl friend around two years ago. She'd killed that friendship when she'd left for the tour and never looked back. Peyton had been harsh when Haley had returned but their friendship was slowly on the mend.

Next Haley turned to look at Brooke and saw a broken shell for a friend. Brooke and Haley had shared their many differences in the past but when Haley came back now, in the present, Brooke had been the one she could turn to. Haley would be eternally grateful towards Brooke for being there for her in her time of need.

Finally, Haley set her sights on her best friend, her life partner and her one true love, Nathan. He'd always believed that she'd turned her back on their marriage but the truth was that she couldn't if she tried. And believe it that she'd tried. When he'd given her the ultimatum the night she left she felt as if he'd shut his eyes on their truth completely. He'd walked out on her instead of staying and begging her to stay. So she'd left and tried to forget him, tried to forget their life, and tried to forget their love but she couldn't. So she'd come back in hopes of saving their marriage. He once again turned his back, going as far as even asking for a divorce! So she persisted and he'd even started to come around. Looking into Nathan's eyes now Haley felt a strong connection, his intensity sucking her in. but she felt slightly irritated that she couldn't read the swirling emotions that lay there. She couldn't read him. Why couldn't she read him? Maybe it was really time that she gave up on the prospect of them. Closing her eyes to his she ignored the searing pain in her heart and turned her focus back on Brooke.

"Lucas wants to see you," Haley said.

"What? Wait, but I-is he ok?" Brooke stuttered.

"Lucas went into a full cardiac arrest and stopped breathing. He woke up five minutes ago and wants to see you," Haley explained.

Brooke looked around her surroundings shocked. Since Lucas had collapsed she felt that for the first time she could breathe. Since he'd collapsed she'd had this giant magnetic weight welded into her heart which had been gradually pulling her down, lower and lower, until eventually she would've hit rock bottom. That is if Haley hadn't come and told her Lucas was ok and wanted to see her. Peyton gave Brooke a light push towards the room's door, which Haley had just exited and sent her an encouraging smile. With a shaking hand, Brooke managed to open the door and taking in a deep breath walked in.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw a weak Lucas lying before her, surrounded by pale blue and white sheets. He looked almost angelic in the fact that he was so calm and content, at peace with life. He seemed almost…dead. Brooke's heart stopped as she watched an unmoving Lucas.

"Lucas," Brooke's fearful whisper carried to Lucas' ears and his eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god, Lucas," Brooke ran across the length of the room and collapsed upon Lucas.

Her breaths came short as her sobs accompanied her rapidly falling tears. Brooke cried into Lucas' chest, her arms tight around his neck. Lucas' body stiffened in a defence mechanism and as if realising what she had just done, Brooke pulled away unsurely. Clearing her throat Brooke took the chair beside Lucas' bed.

"Haley said you wanted to see me," Brooke spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you," Lucas breathed.

Lucas' heart was racing as he looked at the woman he loved, looked at the woman who'd betrayed him, looked at the only woman for him. And in that moment he knew he had a choice to make. A decision which could ultimately either make him whole again or break him completely. Whatever choice he made would have an immense impact on both his life and the life of the woman he loved. Lucas looked into Brooke's soulful eyes, hoping to find help on which way to turn…towards her…or away from her. His eyes linked to hers in a powerful gaze and in that very moment, Lucas knew exactly which way he was going to turn and exactly what he was going to choose.

"Brooke, I-" Lucas began but was interrupted by a fidgeting Brooke.

"Lucas, before you say anything I just want to say something. Please, just hear me out and let me finish before you say anything," Lucas nodded his assent so Brooke ploughed on. "I love you Lucas. I love every single part of you. But it hurts so much Lucas. Not being able to be with you hurts. I am sorry I ever betrayed you and I will take it to the grave with me. I know you can't forgive me. Even though you have such a big heart, it's too low for even you to stoop to forgive me. I made us non-exclusive and went with other boys and made up this whole stupid boy draft thing as a way to stay away from you…as a way to close off my heart to you. I'm too weak for it to be broken again. So I did all this as a way to protect myself…but all I did was hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm so sorry that I did. So, if you don't want to be with me then I'll understand. If you don't want to even look at me or talk to me anymore then I'll understand. If you want then I will walk out of this room right now and never look back. I know that you don't want to be with me. I'm a horrible person with-"

But this time it was Brooke's turn to be cut off as Lucas dragged her head forward and crashed their lips together. The kiss held everything: passion, want, reassurance, need, desire and lust but most of all it held love.

Lucas's tongue burst into Brooke's mouth forcefully and their tongues met in an explosion of technicolour. Lucas cupped Brooke's neck as their tongues fought the others in a raging war. It felt so good to taste the other again.

Brooke pulled back and with heavy breaths declared, "You didn't have to kiss me Lucas but I get it. So I guess this is goodbye."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she turned to leave. Brooke took a few steps towards the door, all the while her heart screaming for her to stop, wishing for that kiss to have never ended. And that's when she felt it. A strong hand enclosed around her wrist and a whisper was heard, "Stop."

"Why should I?" Brooke turned desperately to once again face Lucas.

"Because I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis," Lucas whispered.

"I…what?"

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis," Lucas said stably no longer in a whisper. "I always have been and I always will be. So don't go. I love you Brooke Davis. I love everything about you. I love it when you smile that dimpled grin specially for me, I love it when you look at me and it's like you're looking into my soul and I love it when you're with me. I've been telling myself for the past week that I should forget about you and that you're simply not worth it. I have many reasons to not be with you and so I forced myself to turn away from you. But the thing is, if you always look for reasons to not be together you're always gonna find them. But you're worth it. Being with you only needs one reason…I love you. And I know that you were scared and still are but you're gonna have to trust me when I promise you that I will never hurt you again. So don't go because I love you."

Brooke choked on her own tears, "I have to. I did a terrible thing Lucas."

"I forgive you. I forgive you for it all. I forgive you for the boy draft, for making us non-exclusive…even for sleeping with Chris Keller," Lucas said.

"But-I-you-"

"I love you Brooke Davis so I forgive you," Lucas willed Brooke to believe him.

"I love you too," Brooke's body fell into Lucas' as she once again kissed him.

And for the first time in forever they felt as if they could actually breathe. Well not physically seeing as they were fast running out of air through their activities, but rather mentally and emotionally. They would fight everything that came there way. They would overcome everything…together. Their love would keep them breathing and fighting. Finally, they could be together and as their separate hearts and souls would merge into one, so would they, as Brucas.

* * *

"I'm gonna get some air," Nathan said to Peyton and Haley as he exited the hospital. Haley watched him longingly.

"Go," Peyton commanded.

"What?" Haley turned to her.

"Go. It's about time you two sorted out your problems and became Naley again, so go," Peyton pushed a dazed Haley.

Haley took a few steps forward before swinging back around and hugging Peyton.

"Thank you," Haley whispered before rushing after Nathan.

* * *

Lucas had been moved to the fifth floor which was where they had all been waiting for him. Nathan had found his way out onto the balcony of the fifth floor. Leaning his forearms onto the wall, Nathan looked down at the town below him.

However Nathan wasn't tuning in on what was going on. Even as he surveyed his surroundings he could only think of one person…Haley. It must've been so hard for her to have kept this whole fiasco a secret and to not have anybody to lean on herself. But whose fault was that? It was his own fault. He was to blame. Nathan had slowly but productively pushed Haley further and further away since she'd returned. He'd even gone to the nerve of asking her for a divorce. A divorce! He'd intended to end their marriage! Marriage was a powerful union of two souls which should not be broken yet he'd questioned that. She'd left her dream (the one where he'd made her choose between him and it) and returned to Tree Hill…for him. But what had he done? He'd ignored her and left for High Flyers, chasing his own dream.

Had it been some sick twisted way of getting revenge on Haley for leaving him? Nathan believed it was. But it had never worked out as instead of immense happiness that he was hurting her he instead felt immense guilt for thinking…well like his father. He'd returned and hadn't even told her that he was back. She was living in their apartment with Brooke yet he was all the way on the other side of town. Was this fair on her? No.

They'd even started to make amends. They'd been on a date for the boy draft and Haley had tried to remind them both of their marriage through going to the beach. And Nathan hadn't stopped her. He'd let her go on and watched her heart be scarred a little more by the desolate beach and building site which lay there. Then he'd completely ignored her by playing stupid video games! But seeing Chris hitting on her had set alight some of the insecurities within him. For the first time in a long time he'd felt jealous and uncertain. So at the end of the night they had moved a step further by him presenting her with a purple flower and writing a wish, once again putting his trust in her. He'd confided in her at the end of the Raven's first lose and everything had seemed to be getting better.

So what about now? How did Nathan feel towards Haley and their marriage now? Confused. He felt confused. He didn't know what to do. But what he did know was putting his trust in her and confiding in her in the past few days had been revitalising. It had felt so good to be able to do it again and to know that Haley was there for him. But was it enough? Was it enough for them to be together again?

Would she tell him if she had an illness? Lucas-his own brother hadn't told Nathan! Would Haley have?

So many questions. There were so many decisions to make. What was he going to do? What were they going to do? Nathan closed his eyes to the world and embraced the darkness.

* * *

Haley walked onto the balcony to find a thoughtful Nathan looking over the edge. Crap! She'd always been scared of heights and he was standing right at the edge. Had it been someway to stay away from her? Had he somewhere known that she would follow him? Is that why he was standing where he was?

Haley cautiously moved closer towards Nathan and placed her hand on his upper arm, giving it a light squeeze to let him know that she was there. Nathan felt the hand and immediately knew it was Haley. Opening his eyes he turned from the sights of the town to look down at his wife Haley.

"Haley," Nathan said.

"Yeah, I saw you come out and I just wanted to make sure that…erm, that you were okay," Haley paused as she became more aware of how close to the edge she was standing.

"Oh Haley, I'm so sorry," Nathan pulled Haley away from the edge quickly.

Leaning against the back wall of the hospital, Nathan guided Haley into his arms.

Brushing a piece of fallen hair from her face he said, "So I guess you're still scared of heights then."

"Erm…yeah," Haley shrugged. "Anyway, enough of my embarrassing fears, are you okay?"

"I just…I-" Nathan veered off and buried his head into Haley's neck, looking for the support and answers needed.

And then he began crying. Nathan Scott was actually crying! And he was soon to be joined by Haley. They both stood there embracing each other whilst quite literally crying their hearts out. They cried for Lucas, for their broken marriage, for their separation, for their near divorce and for everything else…together on that balcony…they cried.

Haley's chest began to close and she was finding it slightly hard to breathe, as all the tears she had been holding in for so long let loose and poured. And then to her came the realisation that this could be it for her and Nathan. They could never regain what they'd had. And that was her fault. She was to blame.

Pulling away from Nathan completely she took two ghost steps backs.

"I can't do this anymore Nathan. I'm sorry but I can't. Loving you hurts too much. It hurts when I see you ignoring me, and when we're talking but you won't really let me in. I'm sorry for everything I did and I know that it was my fault. But when I was away on tour I realised that none of it mattered without you by my side. I came back six months ago to open your closed eyes again to our truth, to our love. But I just can't do it anymore because it hurts so much knowing that you don't want us again. I'm sorry," Haley whispered and ran for the door back in to the hospital, tears now coming at their fastest.

"Haley!" Nathan shouted causing her to stop.

"What? What could you possibly want from me now?" Haley screamed spinning around.

"I love you and I can't be without you. I'm sorry because I know I left you no option but to go on the tour. But you went and came back. Did I come back from high flyers? Damn Haley! I asked you for a divorce! I was gonna end our marriage! Before I didn't know, when you came back I didn't know…whether I could trust you. But I trust you Haley and I need you. I wake up every morning and it kills me because it's like there's a hole in my heart, a hole that you left, but a hole I want you to fill again. Please Haley, I love you," Nathan declared.

Haley ran to Nathan and hit him in his chest, their lips crashing together. The kiss was fierce and passionate, just as they'd always been. Nathan forced his way into Haley's willing mouth and their tongues stroked and tasted the other all the while playing cat and mouse games. They were finally together and nothing or nobody could change that.

That's when they felt the first drop. Pulling away they both looked up to the see the rain clouds high above them. And that's when they felt the second and the third and the millionth drop as the rain came crashing down upon them.

"It's a sign that we should never be apart," Nathan said.

"And we won't be, I love you Nathan," Haley said.

"I love you too," Nathan pulled Haley closer and rejoined their lips.

This time it was a slow kiss, as they re-tasted the other, familiarising themselves with each other once again. And they knew that this time they would last together, with the other by their side. Moaning softly Haley cupped Nathan's neck as he encircled her waist. Walking Haley back until she hit the hospital wall, Nathan broke away from her. His body hovered above hers as he leaned an arm on the wall, above her head, the other still holding her waist.

"I was so scared today when I saw Lucas lying there. I just, I'm such a horrible person. How could I turn my own brother away? How could I make it that Lucas couldn't even tell me about his HCM? I…what the hell have I done?" Nathan asked brokenly.

"Nathan this isn't your fault. Lucas didn't even tell Karen! He only told me because I found him taking money from Karen to pay for his medication. You know, he promised me he was taking his medication. I'm such a horrible friend! I should've made sure he was taking it. I…" Haley drifted off shaking her head.

"Haley you did everything you could. If it had been me I would've broken a long time ago. Only a good friend can keep a secret like that. I…Haley, if something like that had happened to you, would you have told me?" Nathan asked quietly.

Haley raised Nathan's head so that he was looking into her sincere eyes. "You would've been the first person I'd have told. Don't you ever doubt it. Even though we weren't together I still would've told you. How about we go see your brother?"

"Yeah, but first I'm gonna do this," Nathan bent his head and kissed Haley fully.

* * *

"Peyton."

Peyton turned at the sound of her name to see where the source of the voice who had spoken it was. Her face turned pale and white, completely draining of colour, as if she'd just seen a ghost. And in a sense she just had. Her fingers fell numb and the glass of water she was holding fell to the floor, the sound of plastic coming into contact with the hospital's linoleum flooring bouncing from the walls.

"Jake," Peyton whispered.

"Peyton," Jake repeated.

"Jake," Peyton said.

The last time they had interacted was when Peyton had watched Jake drive away. So much had happened since then. Peyton had found out that she was adopted and that her real mother was dying. Jake had been fighting with the courts for custody of his daughter to be rightfully awarded to him. All the while he'd been working two jobs and overtime for much needed money. She'd needed him as much as he'd needed her.

Peyton ran to Jake and fell into his awaiting arms, both hugging the other fiercely. They savoured the feel of being this way again, in reality. They had dreamed about each other for so many months and the touch of each other was almost real. But then they'd wake up and their world's would come crashing back down to reality and their hearts would ache as they had to face the fact that they weren't together-again…and broken hearted. But here and now, in this very reality, they were holding each other with all they had…and it was real, not just some dream.

"Peyton," Jake pulled back in the embrace to look Peyton in her eyes.

"Jake, I…how come you're here?" Peyton asked.

"I heard about Lucas and I had to come," Jake said.

"How's Jenny?" Peyton thought of the little girl who was a child to her.

"She's good and she's so big now, it's unbelievable. She misses you though…so do I," Jake admitted.

"When you left you told me that I had to forget about you and that I had to move on. I'm not gonna lie to you Jake. I couldn't do it. I still love you as much as I loved you yesterday," Peyton announced.

"I haven't been able to forget about you either. Every day I carry you around with me in my heart. I just…I love you so much," Jake declared.

Peyton crushed Jake's lips with her own as the passionate sparks that had been burning within them for so long surfaced. Jake parted Peyton's lips and delved into her mouth. Their tongues re-connected as they held onto each other tightly. Moaning into the other's mouth they pulled back to rest their foreheads together.

"We'll make it work Peyton, just promise me that it'll always be like this," Jake said.

"I promise," Peyton promised. "I love you Jake Jigelski."

"I love you too Peyton Sawyer," Jake kissed Peyton.

* * *

"What did you guys get lost at sea or something?" Brooke asked as Haley and Nathan entered Lucas' hospital room drenched from the rain, hand in hand and beaming.

Haley and Nathan just laughed it off. Brooke was currently lying in the hospital bed beside Lucas. Nathan took the seat by the bed and pulled Haley to sit comfortably in his lap. Jake and Peyton sat in the chair on the other side of Lucas' hospital bed.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you scared the living daylights out of us," Peyton said.

"I came all the way from Savannah for your ass," Jake added.

"You are an ass," Haley enlightened.

"Wait, quit sabotaging me!" Lucas put his hands up in mock surrender. "Yes Nathan I'm fine and everything is gonna be ok. Peyton, I'm sorry. Jake, you know I would've done the same for you so no complaining. Haley, what the hell?"

"You're a freaking ass," Haley began to repeatedly slap Lucas on the arm but he quickly pulled his arm out of the line of fire. "You promised me that you were taking your pills but you weren't. Ass."

"Haley, I'm sorry but I couldn't and I know it was a really dumb thing to do. I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" Lucas apologised.

"On one condition," Haley's pout turned to a grin as she demanded, "When you get out of here I want you to buy me tonnes of chocolate."

"Done."

"So Jake how's Jenny?" Brooke asked.

The evening was spent away in this manner as the six friends re-bonded after their time apart. The weights that had once lay above their heads and most importantly their hearts drifted away so that all that was left was tranquillity.

* * *

**That was so cheesy! I cannot believe I wrote something like that! But hey, I got my fairytale ending and I hope you guys were satisfied with it. I'm actually thinking of writing an alternate version of this which focuses more on the HCM then the reunions. Let me know what you thought and thank you for reading!**

**Lax**


End file.
